


Ignis et fumus

by Sunset Days (DreamyRequiem)



Series: Acceptio [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Tales of Xillia, Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, I might take awakening off the fandom list in future works maybe??, Kind of a summary of the opening scenes with some differences, Second person POV, abyss and xillia in, mostly just me experimenting with that pov sorry, tales games in this AU so I only put, there're a lot of characters from lots of, wonky timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyRequiem/pseuds/Sunset%20Days
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You shiver and shake for a couple of second at the young man who you saw die. A series of question run through your head--who is he, where are you, and most important of all, who are you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Martel

**Author's Note:**

> Something in that fire emblem awakening-tales AU I wrote once a long while back.

You wake up with the sun in your eyes and the wind wafting across the fields. There's only one tree in sight (The one you were sleeping under) but you don't really pay attention to that.

Instead your attention is on the red haired man who had shaken you awake. He was the same man from your dream, which was fading away with every step you took from the place you'd be sleeping. You feel like you should be concerned as it's a sign of you forgetting even more than just your entire life story but you can't bring yourself to do so.

The dream **(nightmare)** had ended with the red haired man dying after all.

But that couldn't be right, you decide as the young brunette woman with the man introduced herself as Leia. If he had died then how would he be here in front of you? Besides, the man from the dream had stress and worry lines from age. He'd been older than the young red haired man (though boy might be a better term you think).

_Luke_ , a sad grieving voice whispers in your ear as the red haired man opens his mouth--likely to introduce himself. You interrupted him without thinking, addressing him by the name the voice had whispered in your ear.

(If you had remembered this whisper later, you would've recognized it as your voice. But with how unfamiliar everything, including yourself, was at this time, you never thought of it.)

The knight--Will--is understandably suspicious of you. You can't blame him. You remember Luke's name but not your own? That would be strange to anyone. Or it would, if it weren't for the fact that the voice had also offered another name.

_Jude._

You're almost certain that it's your name (amnesia means that you could never really be sure what your name is until you could remember everything) so you tell the three your name. Will seems more suspicious and oddly protective of the other two.

(This seems to irritate Leia somewhat, but later you can't help but think the worry might be a little warranted.)

Will seemed just about ready to question you right then and there but all four of you smell smoke. At first, the smell sends a chill down your spine and your brain kicks into high gear-- _runrunrun **getawaybeforetheycancatchyou** run_\--and yet you don't move an inch.

Luke and his companions however turn towards the smell and spot the smoke trailing into the sky. You're about to ask what they're doing when Luke tells Leia and Will to follow him and then they're gone. For a moment you consider doing just what your instincts had been telling you to do--to run--but instead you go after them.

Luke seems surprised to see you, as if he expected you to leave. Your attention is diverted from explaining that you really had nowhere else to go when you spot the brigands. Something about them causes your _runrunrun_ mental commentary to quiet down and calm. Beyond that you quickly recognize what the brigands are trying to do to you and your three allies.

You explain to Luke what they're doing and how to counter it in a quick hushed tone. He's surprised by your expertise and you can't help but flush a little as he mutters praise to you. You're somewhat surprised when Will follows your orders, mainly because he doesn't seem to like you much, but you quickly return your attention to the brigands.

Fiddling through the bag you had only just noticed was there, you find a book and pair of what seem to be bracers. The bracers look odd, though, with thin steel pinned to the leather that stretched across the back of the hand. It reminds you of the brass knuckles one of the brigands are waving around.

Leia questions you on the book as you sweep in to stop a sword from skewering her. Apparently it's a magic grimoire and you hesitantly use it on a guard brigand as the four of you approach the leader of the brigands. The man in question is spewing insults at Leia that make you upset. How can anyone say things like that?

Instead of verbalizing this thought, you brandish the book and a circle appears midair. The man stumbles man as lightning crackles through the air and strikes him on the chest. Will slams his hammer into the brigand leader and he's sent flying into the wall, where he crumbles on the ground.

The villagers are beyond grateful for saving them, even if the brigands had managed to kill a few of their own. As you speak with some of the villagers (and learn the name of the village, which is apparently 'Mathis' Town), Luke turns to you. For a second you worry--was he going to question you about how you somehow knew strategy? It wasn't as if you could actually answer.

But no, he asks you what you plan to do from here on. You stare at him, bewildered. Do? You didn't even know your own full name--just your first. You had no idea and you tell Luke this.

You start to wring your hands as Luke falls deep into thought. He excuses himself after a few seconds and drags Leia and Will off to a corner. Leia seems irritated at something Will says and you pull your attention away from the trio to a villager with some supplies. You try to convince the kindly woman that you'd be fine but she insisted on dropping the two loaves of bread and dried meat into your arms.

At least you're not wringing your hands anymore.

Leia calls your name and you return your attention to the trio. Will looks resigned, Luke seems happy, and Leia is just triumphantly pleased about something. And then Luke asks you if you want to come with them back to Baticul.

For a moment you hesitate. You remember your reaction earlier to the smoke and the brigands before you ever saw them and wonder if going with Luke, Leia, and Will would be smart. You bite your lip for a second before giving Luke your answer.

  


* * *

  


(You regret saying yes a little bit hours later, if only because while bear meat is very filling, it doesn't have much taste. At least the bread helped.)


	2. Pluto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta`ed.

You fall out of bed at the first explosion.

You had exhausted yourself earlier by helping out in the Inn's kitchen--your way of paying back for the night's sleep. Only a night because you have been planning to move on to the next town as soon as possible. You didn't want those brigands catching up to you.

As you look out the small window you realize that maybe you should've just kept going because your calculations were off--instead of them being a couple days behind you they were less than a day behind.

You grab as many things in your room as you can and you're thankful you hadn't really taken anything from your pack. As you pick up the iron bracers and strap them on, a scream echoes from below. You freeze for all of five seconds before your mind starts racing.

What do you do?

Do you go down and find out what had happened? Or do you do what your father had always told you to do--to leave and never look back?

It takes another scream to make you decide that no, you can't just turn away, no matter how much your father told you to. You apologize to him, even if he will never know about this, and head down the stairs.

You stop just before the stairs are visible to the people in the Inn's main hall. Crouching, you inch forward to peer out into the hall--and you see the Innkeeper's daughter is being held down. Her brother is pressed up against the wall with a sword to his throat and you can't see where the Innkeeper himself is.

Though, judging by the apple gel the daughter was clutching and the smell of blood...you were sure he wasn't doing so well.

Clenching your jaw you flip over the stairs' railing and crash knee's first into the nearest brigand. The impact shakes your legs and if it wasn't for the squeak of shock from the daughter and the gasp from the son you were fairly sure you'd have sat down. Thankfully their reactions reminded you that they were in danger.

You sweep around, catching the ankles of two of the men holding the daughter down. The third is knocked off by the daughter herself. While she vanishes behind the counter you slam into the man holding a sword to the son's throat. The son grabs at a dagger he'd been clutching and jabs it in between the brigand's ribs.

You grimace as you step back and knock the two men you'd swept up earlier out. The brigand the daughter had fought off had knocked his head into the counter and he was unconscious.

There's a sob of relief from behind the counter and the daughter pokes her head over it to tell them the innkeeper was alright. You relax and nod to her before spinning to head out. The conscious daughter and son said nothing as you slip out the front door and get ready to confront the rest of the brigands.

As you rush down the road you note in confuse that there are brigands slain throughout the paths. You know you didn't do it--Could it be the town militia?

The sounds of battle echo through the streets and you adjust your bracers as you skid into the town square. You freeze at the sight of strangers doing battle with the brigands there. You hesitate--who are they? You can tell they aren't members of the militia--and then the brunette girl is pinned into a corner.

It's clear she didn’t have much fighting ability so with that in mind you rush over to her to get the brigands off of her. She seems surprised to see you but when another brigand approaches you both work to reach the red head and glasses wearing knight.

The duo almost turn their blades on you but the red head quickly recognizes that you're an ally not a foe. The brunette girl--who seems to be named Leia--and the red head (Luke?) convince the knight not to cut you down right then and there.

You can't blame him--First off, the only reason the brigands were there was because of you and it didn't help that your clothes wasn't all that different from the clothes of a mage you had beaten down just a few minutes earlier.

Granted, these were of a Plutonite's preist robes but you weren't going to draw attention to that until after the battle was over.

You and other three quickly get acquainted with each other's abilities and, oddly enough, both Luke and Leia seem eager to have you head strategy during the battle. You finally give in to them and the battle continues.

It didn't take much longer after that for them to finish up the battle. Thankfully it was due to the extra hands. You know this for sure.

Luke slips past you to speak with the mayor when the son of the innkeeper appears. He's carrying a couple loaves of bread and dried meat. You blink. Why did he have that?

Before you can ask, he shoves it into your hands and says that it was for saving him and his family You try to argue that he needs it more but the son ignores your pleas and asks you what you were going to do now.

You pause.

What were you going to do now? You had been running from the brigands and now that they were dead...it would take time for them to track you down again. You unconsciously look to Luke and bite your lip.

Perhaps...

Maybe Luke would have some place for him in Batical--because you know he's the Prince of Auldarant.

* * *

Months later you look on this day in amusement. You hardly expected to end up as the Harmonists’ tactician. You can’t regret it—You won’t regret it.

Because you love this new life you’ve made, even if you have to fight in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 'Pluto' timeline where Jude joins the Harmonists (AKA the Shepards) but doesn't have amnesia. From Awakening POV the 'Pluto' timeline would be the timeline Lucina and co come from (`cause headcanon that Robin doesn't get amnesia in that timeline because plot).
> 
> Previous chapter was 'Martel' timeline aka the actual timeline you play in in Awakening. That's why Jude was unconscious and had amnesia in the last chapter but not in this one. Get it?
> 
> Iiif you don't, please go [here](http://dreamerdarkrequiem.tumblr.com/) and ask me and I'll try and explain better :' )

**Author's Note:**

> btw I might write another version of this for another timeline w/o the amnesia, for a specific (different) version of the timeline. If you have questions come by my tumblr? [My tumblr is here.](http://yukinomonshou.tumblr.com/)


End file.
